Darkest Sunrise
by RenaissanceRay
Summary: Story rating: T, some M. Not reading the lemons will not affect your understanding of the story. Yukito finds Touya kissing someone else even though they are together now. When Yuki refuses to forgive him, something happens to Touya. TouyaxYue/Yukito
1. Love Betrayed

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Also, this fic can be read and understood without reading the lemons. They're only added for those of us who like citrus and the soury taste that it brings. ^-^ The rating will be T because of the limes, but I will mark out the chapters that are rated M or R, so that those that are too young or uncomfortable can skip. **Not reading the lemons will not affected your understanding of the plot.**

Author's Notes: My second attempt at a CCS fanfic. The first was a TouyaxYue/Yukito lemon [oneshot], and now I'm trying for something different. I'll probably turn this into a series, because I want to try it. ^-^

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. So does Touya. And Yukito. And Yue. And... Urgh, you know that they don't belong to me, don't you? ^-^;;

Warnings: Uh, drama, shock, and birthday parties.

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh _- Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Chapter 1: Love Betrayed

_Snip, snip, snip._

Lips parted, concentrating on cutting the perfect edge for the ribbon, it was silent in the Tsukishiro house. It was, after all, Touya's birthday gift. Once the ribbon was secure, Yukito lifted it up for inspection. Finding no flaws whatsoever, he smiled, and internally, so did Yue.

_'Do you think he'll like it?'_

Yukito didn't jump when he heard Yue's voice echo inside his head. He no longer did, having gotten used to it. When both he and the Moon Guardian had realised that they could communicate in their minds – about a week after they had gotten together with Touya – it took them some time to get used to the different thoughts in their head, but they managed. Yue could now protect Sakura as well, even in Yukito's form.

And this way, they could both have Touya, no matter who was in control.

_'I hope so.' _Yukito replied. Yue and himself had been searching for the perfect gift to give to Touya for his 21st birthday, and they had both agreed on it at the same time. Now they just had to pray that Touya would like it.

They had heard Touya complaining about the fact that he had been unable to concentrate with his schoolwork because Sakura had been jumping around the house, and he couldn't blast his music to help him because he didn't want to bother his father. From their combined knowledge, and with a little help from Sakura's snooping, Yue and Yukito had decided to buy a pair of headphones for Touya.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hai, Tsukishiro residence."

"Yukito-san! Where are you? I thought that you said you'd be helping Tomoyo-chan and I bake Touya's birthday cake?" Sakura asked, her voice excited.

Yukito slapped himself on the head with his palm, "Ah, I forgot! I'll be right there."

"Hai!"

_Click._

_'I can't believe that we forgot about baking Touya's cake.' _Yukito thought in his mind, internally cursing himself for his short term memory.

Yue chuckled, _'Well, we were obsessing about his present, after all.'_

Yukito smiled, then went to change into something more appropriate for Touya's party that night. Despite it being his birthday that happened only once every four years, Kinomoto Touya still insisted on going to his part time job that day.

_'That boy just doesn't know how important he is.'_

Yukito had to agree with him.

Picking up the present that he had spent so much time on, Yukito unchained his bicycle, placed the gift in his sling bag and rode to the Kinomoto house.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura's voice was easily identifiable to Yukito. "Konbawa."

"Konbawa, Sakura-chan," Yukito said with a casual smile. His eyes flashed violet, and he said in a different voice, one that was slightly harder, "Konbawa, aruji."

Sakura pouted, "Yue-san, I thought I told you to call me Sakura? Anyway, Konbawa to you, as well."

Tomoyo, who had her right eye glued to the viewfinder of her video camera, paused the record and smiled, speaking in her – almost – unnaturally high voice, "Konbawa, Yukito-san, Yue-san."

Yukito, speaking for both, "Konbawa, Tomoyo-chan."

Kero chose this moment to fly down the stairs, almost colliding with Yukito's face. However, Yue, who had better reflexes than Yukito did, shot Yukito's hand up in time to smack directly into Kero.

"Oy! Yue! What was that for?" He asked, seething.

"Shall we get on with the cake, then?" Tomoyo interrupted before any violence could occur between the glaring Sun Guardian and his little brother.

"That's right!" Sakura gasped, taking hold of Yukito's hand and pulling him to the kitchen, where Syaoran was rummaging the refridgerator for the ingredients for the cake. "Oy, Sakura, I can't find the cream for the cake..." He straightened up and glanced at Yukito and Sakura's intertwined hands, winced slightly in irritation, then turned back to the fridge.

Tomoyo giggled.

"That's because you're hopeless, gaki," A voice floated through the air from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Onii-chan! Syaoran's not a brat!" Sakura defended her boyfriend, who was currently glaring openly at his girlfriend's brother.

"Okaeri, Touya-san," Tomoyo said, smiling as always.

"Aa, Tadaima," He grumbled. "Shouldn't Sakura be the one to say that anyway?"

Yukito smiled and started to walk over to his lover, who seemed to have had a bad day and failed to notice his prescence in the room, but a voice in his head stopped him momentarily. _'Let me.'_

Giving Yue his silent consent, he felt himself transform into the Moon Guardian as silently as he possibly could, and Touya was still oblivious to the fact that his lover was in the same room as he was. When the transformation was complete, Yue lifted a pale finger to his lips, signalling to the occupants of the room not to say anything.

He hovered over to Touya, who had his back turned to him, still glaring at Syaoran, who was glaring back – partly because he was doing what Yue requested, partly because he couldn't help but glare back whenever someone looked at him like that.

Unfurling his wings, Yue wrapped them around Touya, who jumped and spun round immediately, eyes wide. But when he saw Yue, he grinned and wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist. Yue returned the smile, his wings obscuring them from view, so he leaned into the embrace and let his head rest on Touya's shoulder.

"Mm, I missed you, Yue," Touya mumbled against Yue's waterfall of molten silver. He raised a hand to run through it, feeling the softness and silk of it. "Yukito, as well."

Yue smiled again, pulling back to look up at Touya, who was half a head taller than he was. "We missed you, too." Leaning up, he planted a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "You're so selfish."

Touya raised an eyebrow, "And why would I be selfish?"

Yue sighed, shaking his head at how absolutely ignorant his lover was. "Because, To-ya, even though it is your birthday, you decided to go to work even though you should be at home spending time with your family."

_'He really is stupid sometimes, isn't he?'_

"Even Yukito agrees with me." Yue smirked.

_'Of course I do.'_

"Yeah, whatever," Touya groaned, placing his fingers under his lover's chin, tilting his head up to kiss him passionately. Yue moaned, his wings flexing and covering them even more from the world. The only source of light that the couple had now was the soft glow that Yue's wings emitted, but they couldn't have cared less about the lighting.

"Oy, Yue! Hurry up and get out of the feather cocoon!" Kero's voice rang out, unmistakeable. "Sakura's going to blow the oven up!"

Annoyed, Yue pulled back, leaving both him and his brunette lover disappointed. Smiling sheepishly, he ran his fingers through Touya's hair before vanishing his wings.

"Keroberos," He said, his voice silky smooth but dangerous. "Next time, when you see your brother with his lover, could you mind _not _to interrupt them?"

The lion sighed, padding around the sitting room, having transformed into his true form. "Alright, alright! Seesh. Just get in the kitchen before Sakura can make the house explode."

"KERO-CHAN!" Came Sakura's protest.

"Happy birthday, Touya."

"Happy birthday!"

"Touyaa~"

"Touya, happy birthday, ne?"

"Touya-kuuun!"

At this point of time, Touya was already getting extremely sick of people calling his name time and time again. Birthday wishes kept coming from every direction, from people he didn't know, had never met, knew only by sight but had never spoken to...

God, he wanted to be alone with his Snow Rabbit, and his Moon Angel. Maybe he should just shorten it to Snow Angel...

And so, now that the party had died down a little, and everyone that had wanted to wish him a happy birthday had done so, Touya had escaped into the yard, being unable to find Yukito in the crowd.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Touya-kun," A familiar voice said from behind him. He spun round; he knew that voice.

"Kaho?" His voice was laced with surprise as he stared at the red-head that was before him. He hadn't heard from her in so long, why was she here now?

"You look surprised, Touya. Are you not happy to see me?" She teased with a grin.

"Not at all."

He was suddenly thrown back in time. His memories, of how much he had loved her, how much he had wanted to be with her all came back full force. And here she was, standing in front of him, looking more beautiful than ever before.

His hand stretched out to caress her cheek, before he bent down to lightly brush his lips against hers. "Touya-kun..." She whispered huskily, and that was all it took for him to push her against the tree, deepening the kiss.

Yukito smiled; he retrieved the present from where he had kept it safe in Sakura's room – with her permission, of course.

_'He'll like it, right?' _Yue sounded as nervous as he felt.

_'I hope so.' _

Biting his lip, Yukito searched the house for his lover. Unable to find him, he turned to Kero, who was stuffing his face with cake in a secluded area of the house so as not to be seen. "Kero, do you know where To-ya is?"

"I fink ee fent uut tu dar gurdan jise nao," Kero mumbled, his mouth full.

Yukito chuckled, translating Kero's words as 'I think he went out to the garden just now.'. "Thank you, Kero-chan."

Gripping the gift in his left hand, he pushed open the door with his right. Even in the shadows of the garden, he could see it trembling.

But nothing could have prepared him from the sight that reached his eyes once he was in the actual garden itself.

Touya, _his To-ya_, had someone against the tree, and they were kissing, passionately. Yukito stiffened, and inside him, Yue froze completely. Only one thought registered in their combined minds.

_'What...?'_

Finally, after ten seconds of silence, Yukito managed to choke out, "T-To-ya?" His hand went limp, the gift that he and Yue had spent so long searching slipping from his grip, falling onto the patch of grass as he stared.

Breaking apart, Touya whipped his head around to locate the owner of the voice, only to see his lover, his Snow Angel standing before him, eyes wide in disbelief.

Touya released his grip on Kaho and turned to Yukito, taking a hesitant step towards his lover. "Yuki..." He whispered.

_'Yue, please. Get us out of here.'_

The moment he saw the tears that filled Yukito's eyes, he ran forward, but the transformation from Yukito to Yue was faster than he could have imagined, and before he could throw his arms around him, his angel had already taken off into the night sky.

Well, this seems like a nice spot to stop for now. =3 I'll continue it when I have the time, of course. But for now, please do review! Reviews encourage me to write faster! ^-^

And can you tell that I dislike Kaho Mizuki? .;;


	2. Useless Apologies

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Also, this fic can be read and understood without reading the lemons. They're only added for those of us who like citrus and the soury taste that it brings. ^-^ The rating will be T because of the limes, but I will mark out the chapters that are rated M or R, so that those that are too young or uncomfortable can skip. **Not reading the lemons will not affected your understanding of the plot.**

Author's Notes: My second attempt at a CCS fanfic. The first was a TouyaxYue/Yukito lemon [oneshot], and now I'm trying for something different. I'll probably turn this into a series, because I want to try it. ^-^

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. So does Touya. And Yukito. And Yue. And... Urgh, you know that they don't belong to me, don't you? ^-^;;

Warnings: Angst, apologies, screaming, drama. ^-^

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh –_ Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Chapter 2: Useless Apologies

Yue flew.

He didn't know where he was going, and neither did he want to know. He wanted to fly aimlessly, let all thoughts of Touya's betrayal fly from his mind. His To-ya had been kissing that Kaho Mizuki. Why did he do that?

_'Is he... Not satisfied with us?'_

Yue shuddered at Yukito's words. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to know the answer. What if Touya really wasn't happy with them? What if Touya didn't think that they were good enough for him? He had been betrayed once by Clow, he couldn't deal with it again.

Somehow, he found himself at Clow's old house. Eriol had left for England, bringing with him Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. It was empty now, and Yue folded his wings as he landed on the veranda that Yukito had once fell off of.

_'I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about To-ya.'_

Neither did he.

And so he walked silently through the house that he had spent centuries in, with his elder brother as well as his first love. He could still remember the way – when you've walked a hallway for near a thousand years, it would be ingrained in your mind whether or not you've been sealed for three centuries.

He reached his old bedroom. It was still the same, immaculate as always. Magic had prevented any dust from infiltrating the windows and doors. Yue shook, then staggered over to his bed, buried his face in the covers and began to cry.

"Yu...e?" Kero raised his head, feeling the anguish that was coming from his little brother. The cake that he held in his hand – or paw, whatever it is – fell to the counter top.

"Yue-san?" Sakura whispered, a jolt of negative energy surging through her. Someone was upset. One of her Guardians was miserable, and since Kero-chan was never upset at anything that could cause her this much anguish as well...

"Kero-chan!" Sakura ran to the kitchen. "Kero-chan, where's Yue-san? Where's Yukito-san?"

Kero shook his head, then hopped into Sakura's pocket. "He's far from here. I might be able to pinpoint his direction, but shouldn't you ask your brother first? He has a right to know what's going on with Yue."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura screamed, being the kaijuu that her brother so often called her, but who could blame her now? "Onii-chan, have you seen Yukito-san? Or Yue-san?"

Her brother was kneeling on the grass, Mizuki-sensei behing him, her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. "Yuki..."

"Onii-chan, what's going on? Where's Yue-san?" Worried, Sakura prodded her brother for answers.

His mind seemed to detach from his body, as did his mouth. "He left. He saw me kissing Kaho, and he left..."

Sakura froze. 'What?' She thought, 'Onii-chan kissed Mizuki-sensei? And Yue-san saw?' Kero flew out of Sakura's pocket and screamed at Touya, looking more furious than he'd ever been.

"WHERE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER? IF ANYTHING'S HAPPENED TO HIM, I SWEAR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Touya crumbled visibly. "I... Don't know." He managed, his voice little more than a whisper.

Sakura walked up to her brother, and for the first time in her life, lifted her palm and brought it down on her brother's cheek. 15 years old now, Sakura wondered exactly which part of her elder brother was more mature than she was. "Onii-chan no baka!" She yelled at him.

Holding the key necklace in her hand, she spoke, "Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo, shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. Release!"

Whipping out a card from the deck that she always carried, she threw it into the air and lifted her wand. "Fly!"

Wings sprouted from her back, and as she prepared to take off, she heard her brother's plea. "Sakura, onegai! Let me go with you!"

Sakura's eyes hardened. "No, onii-chan. If I were Yue-san, I wouldn't want to see you now. You going would only do more harm than good."

She took off, and as soon as she was high enough not to be spotted, Kero transformed into his true form.

"He's probably at Eriol's old house, Sakura. That's where his aura is coming from."

Yue sobbed like he had never done before. Ever since he and Yukito were more aware of each other, the mask that he had put on started to crack. When Touya had entered their lives, it shattered completely. With nothing else to stop him, he wept.

The sound of wings and a soft landing alerted him to someone's presence in the vincity, and he straightened up, determined not to be found in such a state. The aura was kind, understanding, and was approaching him slowly, as though not to startle him.

It was Sakura's aura.

"Yue-san?"

"Yue?"

Sakura and Keroberos voice sounded from the doorway, and he turned his head to see the both of them, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"G-Gomen, aru-Sakura," He tried to laugh, but only managed to cause more tears to flow. "I, I don't know what's gotten over me. I'll get over it in a while." A lie, but how could he tell his Mistress that he, Shinpansha Yue, had had his heart broken by her brother?

_'You know Sakura isn't like that.' _Yukito said, and Yue could picture the Snow Rabbit curled up in a corner of his mind, his knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. He had taken off his spectacles to allow the tears to flow more freely.

_'I know.'_

"Yue-san. Daijoubu?" Sakura asked, sitting on Yue's bed. She thanked 'Fly', then wrapped her arms around the Moon Guardian at the same time her wings vanished. "You don't always have to be Yue the Judge, you know. If you need to cry, you can."

Keroberos walked up to his little brother, nuzzling his neck, not saying anything. What could he say when he'd seen his younger brother's heard shattered once before, and now had to go through it all again? Nothing that Keroberos said would ease Yue's heart – if it was still intact.

Yue gave one last shudder, before collasping onto both Sakura and Keroberos. He it all out, his tears, his fears and his grief. How could Touya have done this to him? Didn't he mean anything in the brunette's eyes?

'This is like Clow all over again,' he thought. He had left himself get too attached, and had his heart broken as a result. He had opened his heart to trust, but had it shattered by the one that he thought loved him – them – the most. He had thought Touya would be different.

He could feel Sakura's hands in his hair, gently stroking the silky strands. It calmed him down, and he was grateful for his Mistress. "Sakura... Do you mind if- If you and Keroberos stayed with me here tonight?" His voice was small, pleading.

Sakura smiled. "Of course not, Yue. But you should rest, tomorrow we go back to Tomoeda... And to see my onii-chan, alright?"

Yue froze for the second time that night, then shook his head wildly. "Then I do not want to sleep, Sakura. I don't want to go back to see him."

Sakura retrieved 'Sleep' from the deck, raised her wand, an apology in her eyes. "You will have to, Yue-san." She threw the card in the air. "Sleep!"

The little fairy came down to Yue's side, and with a sprinkle, sent Yue falling backwards onto the bed, sleeping like an innocent child.

"Onegaishimasu, ne." Sakura said, curling up next to Kero, yawning. Sleep smiled, then buried herself in Yue's hair, sprinkling him with her magic every now and then.

As Sakura and the two Guardians slept, Sleep, a card under Yue's jurisdication, wondered when she had ever felt her master go through so much pain in one night, and could not come up with an answer.

Yue blinked open his eyes to find that it was already morning. It took a few moments for his brain to register where he was, but when he replayed the events from last night – when Sakura had come to him – he glared at his Mistress, who was already awake and staring sheepishly at him.

"I told you that I didn't want to sleep, Sakura." Yue accused his Mistress.

"Today you will go back to Tomoeda with Kero-chan and I, and you will talk to Touya," She said, fingering her skirt.

"I don't want to." Yue replied plainly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, and for the first time since she became a Cardcaptor, she commanded her Moon Guardian. "You _will _go back to Tomoeda, and you _will _listen to what Touya has to say. _Understand, Yue?_"

The Moon Guardian flinched back from the force that were Sakura's words, then bowed his head, accepting her order. "Hai, Sakura-sama."

She pulled a face at his words, but shook her head and summoned the 'Fly' card again. "Let's go, Yue-san."

Yue nodded, then spread his own wings, revelling in the breeze that was blowing slightly, ruffling his hair as well as the feathers in his wings. Keroberos had transformed back into his false form, and was sitting comfortably in Sakura's pocket once more.

Sakura took a few steps back, then ran forward a few steps before leaping into the air. Yue just smiled, and took off after her. Even though she was a teenager, Sakura still acted like a kid sometimes.

'_But there are times when she's too mature for her own good._' Yukito commented, and Yue had to agree with him.

They landed on veranda of Sakura's house much too soon for Yue. It being early in the morning, no one noticed their arrival. No one except Touya, who had been staring out his window for the whole night, that is.

The moment that he saw his sister, Kero-chan and Yue flying towards their house, he straightened up, took a deep breath to calm himself, and went to the hallway to greet them.

"Okaeri, Sakura, Kero-chan." He bit his lip. "Okaeri, Yue."

Sakura and Kero blinked once at him before they disappearing into Sakura's room, "Tadaima, onii-chan."

Yue looked as though he wanted to follow her into her room, but another part of him looked like he wanted to stay in the hallway. Yet another part of him wanted to escape this house, never to return.

"Yue."

He looked up, eyes cold.

"Can you come into my room?"

Silence reigned.

"Please?"

As much as he wanted to, he could not deny his lover whenever Touya was pleading with him. He sighed, then approached Touya's room.

'_Yue, can you allow me to handle this?_' Yukito asked. Yue nodded, and, once in the confines of Touya's room, wrapped his wings around himself, only to reveal Yukito when they opened again.

"Yuki, I-"

"No matter what you might say, Touya, the damage has been done." The Snow Rabbit's voice was cold, hard, and unfeeling. His usually warm amber eyes had hardened into ice, showing no emotion whatsoever.

Touya flinched, both at the steel in his lover's voice, and the fact that Yukito had called him 'Touya' instead of the usual 'To-ya'. He hated himself at the moment, but he searched his mind desperately for words to repair the damage that he had done.

"Yuki, I know that you're angry for what I did yesterday night, but if you could give me a chance to explain what really happened last night..." He trailed off.

Yukito continued to stare at him before he finally spoke. "Very well. Explain."

Touya took a deep breath. "Last night, when I saw Kaho, it was... I can't tell you what it felt like, but it was as though I had been thrown back in time. Suddenly, all the happy times that I had spent with her before she left came back to me full force. When I relived all those memories, I couldn't help but want to embrace her again. It felt as though she never left me." Touya admitted. He hoped that Yukito would understand, that he would forgive him.

Yukito's voice was as sharp as a dagger edge when he next spoke.

"You felt as though you had been thrown back in time? You remembered all the happy times that you spent together with her? The happy memories? The urge to embrace her again?" Yukito laughed humourlessly. "You didn't remember _me_? You didn't remember _us_? So what was all the laughter, all the smiles that we shared when _we_ spent time together? All the promises, the kisses, the hugs, the whispered confessions of love?"

Yukito's jaw was hard, his hands clenched into fists. "_So Yue and I mean nothing to you? _If you remembered all the times that the both of you spent together, why didn't you remember the times that we spent together?"

The last sentence came out as a scream. "_WHY DID IT NEVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT YOUR ACTIONS WOULD HAVE HURT US?_"

He ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. He didn't want to turn back; didn't want to face Touya. Crouching near a low wall, he sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He felt useless and unwanted. Like he was never of any importance to Touya in the first place.

After some time, he lifted his head, to see Touya across the street from where he was, running towards him. Shocked, Yukito shot to his feet, turned and started to run again.

"Yuki, stop, ple-"

_BANG._

He turned around, both alarmed at the loud sound and the fact that Touya's sentence had been cut off so abruptly, to see what had happened.

Touya was lying lifelessly on the ground, blood flowing out from underneath him, and from his head. The car that had hit him reversed and sped off before Yukito could react.

'_Yukito! Yukito, go to him!_' Yue's voice jolted him out of his daze, and he ran again, but this time to his lover.

"Touya! To-ya!" He shook Touya's body, tears running down his cheeks again. "To-ya, wake up! To-ya!" Lifting up his lover's limp body, he pulled Touya close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could. Vaguely, he could hear the sounds of sirens approaching.

"To-ya, don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare leave Yue and I! To-ya, wake up! To-ya! TO-YA!"

Should I stop here? =p Yeah I'm stopping here. XD I just love cliff hangers so much, don't you? ^-^ I'll probably be updating rather quickly on this fic, mainly because I'm just so excited about it. =D

Poor Yukito! Poor Yue! I'm sorry for putting the both of you through so much pain! Forgive me~! T^T And Touya, getting hit by a car. =A= *Hugs them all in a death grip*

Touya: If you didn't want to hurt us, why in the world did you write this fic to begin with?

Rei: I don't know, I just did. ^-^;;

Yue: You need serious help.

Yukito: Yeah, you do.

Rei: Omai zenbu wa hidoi. T^T

Japanese Phrases Used

Onii-chan – Big brother

Sensei – Teacher

Onii-chan no baka – Big brother, you idiot!

Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo, shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. Release! - Key that hides the powers of the stars, show your true form before me.  
>I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!<p>

Shinpansha Yue – Yue the Judge

Onegai[shimasu] – Please

Gomen – Sorry

Daijoubu – Are you alright? Or I'm fine.

Hai - Yes

Okaeri – Welcome home

Tadaima – I'm home

Omai zenbu wa hidoi – All of you are so mean


	3. Silent Begging

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Also, this fic can be read and understood without reading the lemons. They're only added for those of us who like citrus and the soury taste that it brings. ^-^ The rating will be T because of the limes, but I will mark out the chapters that are rated M or R, so that those that are too young or uncomfortable can skip. **Not reading the lemons will not affected your understanding of the plot.**

Author's Notes: I can't believe I'm already on chapter 3. I haven't even planned out how many chapters there are going to be altogether. .;;

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. So does Touya. And Yukito. And Yue. And... Urgh, you know that they don't belong to me, don't you? ^-^;;

Warnings: Angst, apologies, screaming, drama, _**SAAAP**_ ^-^

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh –_ Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Chapter 3: Silent Begging

Yukito followed the ambulance to the hospital, all the while cradling his beloved in his arms. He refused to let go, and snapped at anyone that asked for him to release Touya. Yue made no move to stop Yukito – he himself was just as reluctant to let go.

'_How do we tell Sakura? How do I tell her that I landed Touya in the hospital because I was too stubborn to forgive him despite countless apologies?_' Yukito tightened his arms around Touya.

Yue shook his head, '_It's not your fault. It was a hit and run; you couldn't have done anything._' Then he was silent, and that was the end of the conversation.

Arrival at the hospital was grim, mainly because Yukito was denied access to enter to surgery room with Touya, no matter how much he glared or begged. Left without anything to do, Yukito called the Kinomotos.

"Hai, Kinomoto residence," Sakura's cheerful voice rang.

"S-Sakura-chan," Yukito managed to say. "Can you and Fujitaka-san come down to the hospital? Touya... Touya was in an accident."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed down the line. "We'll be right there! Which hospital is he in now?"

"T-Tomoeda General Hospital," Yukito choked out. "He's in intensive care now, but they-" He paused, getting a grip on himself. "They won't let me into the room because I'm not his family."

The line went dead soon after, and Yukito stared at the phone in his hand for a full minute before hanging up and dragging himself back to the waiting room. He put his head in his hands, "To-ya..."

"Yukito-san!" Sakura came running towards him fifteen minutes later, followed closely by Fujitaka. "Where's Touya? Why is he here? What happened?"

"He-he was involved in a car accident. It was a hit and run. The driver is still unknown, but the police are investigating the case."

Fujitaka didn't seem satisfied with the explanation. "But why, Yukito-kun? Why did he get hit in the first place?"

Yukito was about to answer – to say that it was all his fault – when he felt Yue take over. Forced into the transformation, he could only watch from Yue's point of view.

"It was my fault," Yue said, not looking Sakura in the eye.

'_What?_' Yukito screamed at Yue, who ignored him.

"What?" Sakura breathed, and Fujitaka shook his head in denial. "Yue, it's not your fault. It couldn't be."

"It is." Yue continued. "Touya was running after Yukito to apologise, and I made Yukito run across the street even though it was dangerous. I didn't want to face Touya. I wasn't paying attention, and a car came speeding. Touya pushed Yukito out of the way, but he got hit instead." Yue swallowed, blinking his tears away. He knelt, bowing down to his Mistress.

Sakura stared at the Guardian in shock, as did Fujitaka. Then, for the second time in her life, she lifted hre palm and slapped it across Yue's face, who took the blow, but shielded the pain from Yukito. "Sumimasen, aruji." Yue whispered, still not looking at Sakura.

"I don't want to talk to you," She hissed, disbelieving. "Bring Yukito-san back! Bring him back! Yukito-san would never do this to onii-chan, never!"

"Hai, aruiji," Yue's voice was still soft, and controlled as he tried to stop himself from crumbling on the inside.

Yukito appeared in Yue's place after the transformation, and Sakura ran to him, hugging him around the waist. "Why? Why would Yue do such a thing? How could he do that to Touya? To my onii-chan?"

Yukito opened his mouth to tell Sakura the truth, that Yue hadn't done anything wrong, that he was lying, but the Moon Guardian took control and shut his mouth before he could say anything. Exasperated, he asked, '_Why?_'

'_It is better for the Mistress to hate me rather than to hate you. If it were me that her hatred were towards, she, at least, would not have to see me everyday. However, if she were to somehow register in her mind that you were at fault – which you are not – it will make it all the worse for her. For Sakura's sake, please, do not tell her the truth._'

'_But you will hurt. I cannot allow that._'

'_I... Will survive._'

Yukito finished the sentence for him. '_But not well._'

Yue had no retort for that, and he was silent, although Yukito could still feel the extreme sadness and helplessness that radiated from the Moon Guardian.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito said, holding her close to his chest. "Yue did not mean to do it intentionally, you know that. No one could have foreseen that the car would hit To-ya. It's not his fault." He raised a finger to wipe away her tears.

"Demo! He's the reason that onii-chan is lying in the surgery room! He's the reason that I might lose onii-chan!" Sakura cried. Fujitaka was leaning heavily against the wall. He had lost Nadeshiko – would he lose Touya as well?

'No, it is I that landed him here. Not Yue.' Yukito thought, wanting desperately to tell Sakura that her Guardian was, in fact, innocent.

'_You are not at fault, Yukito. How many times must I emphasise this?_'

'_I am more at fault than you are, Yue._'

Yue bit his lip, his fringe shadowing his eyes. He had always hated it when Clow was angry at him, but Sakura's anger was different. It made him weak, and unsure of himself. He had never been on the receiving end of his Mistress' fiery temper.

To-ya...

Please be safe. If you leave me like this, knowing that it was my fault that you – that you died, how am I supposed to continue without you?

"Kinomoto-san?" The doctor asked, and both Sakura and Fujitaka spun round to look at the doctor, eyes wide.

"How is he? How is my son?" Fujitaka asked, anxious. If Touya had been fatally injured, if Touya wasn't coming back to them...

Fujitaka wasn't sure he'd ever forgive Yukito.

"His condition is somewhat stable for now, however, there are many things that could affect his current situation. We cannot confirm now, how many more days it will take for him to fully recover – if he does at all. However, we assure you that he will not leave this world."

Fujitaka swallowed, relief spreading across his face, but the Sakura asked, her voice timid. "What... What's the worse case scenario?"

The doctor seemed to contemplate whether or not to inform the young teenager of her brother's possible plight, should he take a turn for the worse, but decided to tell her in the end. "Your brother... Will be paralyzed. Fully."

Fujitaka stared in shock, and Sakura choked back a gasp. Yukito turned to brace himself against the wall, leaning his forehead on the cold concrete. He longed to lay his head on Touya's warm chest, longed to feel the arms of his lover around him, holding him close and letting him know that he was safe.

"You may visit him now, if you wish."

Yukito's head snapped up at those words. He was allowed to see Touya? He could hold Touya, talk to him, touch him, and look at him? He... He was allowed to visit his To-ya?

"However, only his family is allowed in."

Gritting his teeth in rage, Yukito faced the wall again, slamming his fist against it. So absorbed he was in his anger that he did not hear Sakura reasoning with the doctor that Yukito was as good as family, and that he should be allowed to visit Touya. It was only when the younger girl pulled on his sleeve and explained that he knew that he could see his Touya again.

"You go on first. I don't want to intrude on your privacy." Yukito said, gesturing for the pair to enter the room first. They nodded, then went in, leaving Yukito to sit on the cold, hard chair, waiting for his turn.

About an hour later, Sakura exited, followed by Fujitaka just a few minutes later. They both gave Yukito another nod, then told him that they would be going home – and he was welcome to sleep there – before leaving Yukito alone.

Silently, Yukito walked to the hospital room, and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed where his beloved To-ya laid.

"To-ya..." He whispered. "To-ya, can you hear me?"

He received no response, and even though he had been expecting it, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Taking hold of his beloved's hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. "To-ya... The doctors say that you might be fully paralyzed. I don't want that. I don't want to know that you might not ever be able to move again because of me. Please don't be like this, To-ya."

Yukito brought their intertwined hands to his chest, over his heart. "Can you feel it, To-ya? H-how it's beating alone. It needs its pair, To-ya. I do, and so does Yue." He tightened his grip around the tanned hand. "We both do."

'_He looks so helpless. I'm not used to seeing him like this._'

Yukito knew what Yue meant. Everytime they saw To-ya, he was always healthy, strong, and sure of himself. They used to joke that To-ya's immune system couldn't be penetrated, no matter how deadly the disease. To see him like this, lying on the hospital bed with a dozen needles inserted into him, was so different. To-ya looked fragile, broken, even.

To-ya was broken, and there was nothing that he nor Yue could do about it.

'_I hate being helpless! What's the point of being the Moon Guardian if I can't do a damn thing to save even the one that I love?_' Yue screamed, head tilted towards the sky. '_Of all the powers that Clow bestowed me with, he couldn't have given me the power to heal; the power to save lives._'

'_Yue, it's alright. To-ya... He'll be fine. He won't leave us._' Yukito said, sounding more confident than he had been since To-ya had entered the hospital. _'I know he won't._'

"Ne, To-ya?" He said, smiling, still cradling the tanned hand within his own. He didn't want to let go. If he did, he wouldn't be sane any longer. Touya was the one that had been there for the both of them, no matter what.

When Yukito had been disappearing due to Yue's lack of power, Touya was there to catch him everytime he fell asleep halfway through class, or any other activity.

When Yukito didn't know how to do a question, all he had to do was give Touya a call, and the latter would explain it to him with a patience that no one else possessed.

When Yukito was alone at home, when his 'grandparents' were out 'travelling' and he needed company, he could always count on Touya to come and relieve him of his loneliness.

When Yue needed power, Touya had been the one to provide him with it, despite not being able to see his mother from then on.

When Yue couldn't take the fact that he was unable to protect Sakura while in Yukito's form, it was Touya that had convinced him that Yukito could do the same as he could.

When Yue had been going insane at the merging between himself and Yukito, Touya had been the one to convince him that merging with Yukito wasn't going to be a difficult task – that both he and Yukito loved him, just as much as he loved the both of them.

Both the Snow Rabbit and the Moon Angel were indebted to To-ya, and they were content to keep it that way. It would mean that To-ya would never leave them. It might seem selfish, but they needed him, much more than they needed anyone or anything.

To-ya was their life.

Yukito smiled, leaning forward so that his head was on the hospital bed, just next to To-ya's arm. He placed their hands over his heart, and almost dozed off, when a scream and echoed in the room tore his and Yue's heart into two.

...

Oh god, now what's going to happen? XD Don't worry, I have it aaallll planned out. =p And yes, I'm going to stop here, because that's just how evil I am. Don't mind me, of course. ^-^

Touya: How long am I going to be unconscious?

Rei: Until I feel like letting you wake up.

Yukito: You're mean...

Rei: ^-^;;


	4. Guardians

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Also, this fic can be read and understood without reading the lemons. They're only added for those of us who like citrus and the soury taste that it brings. ^-^ The rating will be T because of the limes, but I will mark out the chapters that are rated M or R, so that those that are too young or uncomfortable can skip. **Not reading the lemons will not affected your understanding of the plot.**

Author's Notes: Poor Touya. Poor Yukito. Poor Yue. I need to treat them better... ^-^;;

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. So does Touya. And Yukito. And Yue. And... Urgh, you know that they don't belong to me, don't you? ^-^;; Spherical and Crescent, however, do belong to me. =]

Warnings:

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh –_ Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Chapter 4: Guardians

Yukito stared at Touya in a state of panic. His beloved was thrashing on the bed, but was pinned down onto it by his wrists. He twisted, trying to get free, but was unable to, his mouth opening and closing in voiceless screams.

"To-ya..." Yukito whispered, grabbing hold of Touya's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "To-ya, please, you're scaring me! To-ya!"

And then, right before his eyes, To-ya vanished.

"To-ya?" Yukito shouted. "To-ya?"

The window was open, and the curtains were blown about by the strong wind. A storm was brewing, he knew, but that didn't stop him from running towards the window and jumping out of it, transforming into Yue and taking off into the sky.

"Aruji!" He screamed when he reached the Kinomoto residence. "Aruji!"

Sakura came out of the house with Keroberos on her shoulder. Her eyes were still hard, her jaw set as she stared at her Guardian. "What do you want?"

"To-ya!" Yue gasped, falling to his knees – half in respect and half in desperation. "To-ya, he's gone!"

At first, Sakura didn't want to speak to Yue, but when she heard his words, and the very real tears that were sliding down his usually emotionless face shocked her. "Onii-chan disappeared?"

"Hai," He whispered, "I- Yukito was lying next to him when he screamed and started thrashing about. When Yukito tried to restrain him, he disappeared. And I came here."

"But why wou-" Sakura stopped halfway through her sentence when she felt a huge beam of light shoot towards her and Yue. Screaming, she crouched with her hands over her head, waiting for the attack that did not hit her.

She looked up and saw Yue in front of her, crouched in a protective stance, and Keroberos' wings shielding her from harm. "A-Arigato."

"Who are you?" Yue snarled.

"Maa, finally got your attention," A smirk appeared on the being's face. He looked like Keroberos, but he was a white tiger, and his wings were similar in style to Keroberos', but the same colour as Spinel Sun's.

"Now, big brother," The figure next to him said, casting an amused look at the tiger. "That isn't polite." She had long, dark hair, and was dressed in a dress of cascading silver silk. Her wings were styled the same way as Yue's, but like the tiger's, were the same colour as Ruby Moon's.

"Patience, my children," A deep voice said, stepping foward between the two winged beings.

Keroberos and Yue gasped, recognising the aura. Sakura followed with her own gasp soon after, having seen the owner of the voice.

"C-Clow?"

Clow's eyes twinkled in amusement, one hand on the tiger's head, and the other grasping a staff that looked similar, yet somehow different to the one that he previously used. "It's been a while, Keroberos, Yue." His eyes landed on the girl. "Sakura-san."

"B-but, we thought that you were-"

"Dead?" Clow's smile never left his face. "Reincarnation, my dear."

Sakura looked confused, as did the two Guardians. "Then Eriol-"

"He is no longer a part of me, Sakura-san," Another voice interrupted her this time. The young boy that had once been a reincarnation of Clow stood on the building opposite of the older magician, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon by his side, just as the other two were by Clow's.

Sakura stood up, then transformed her staff. "Jump!" The card was thrown up and activated, and the young girl, together with her Guardians, jumped up onto the roof of her house, so that the three formed a triangle.

"What do you want?" She asked, her staff held in front of her.

Clow continued to smile, "It is what _you _want from _me_, Sakura-san."

Not understanding, Sakura blinked in confusion, but understood immediately when Touya's body appeared in front of Clow.

"Onii-chan!" She exclaimed the same moment that Yue did. "To-ya!"

"Give my onii-chan back to me!" She shouted. "Windy!"

Yue urged the card that was under his jurisdication on, and with his will as well as Sakura's, there was no way that the card would not be able to save Touya, which was why he was infinitely surprised when Windy was bent in on herself and became a card once more.

"That won't work," The dark haired girl said.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura lifted her wand again. "Firey!"

This time, Keroberos closed his eyes in concentration, but opened them again when he felt Sakura's hand on his head just in time to see the element become a card, just as her sister had.

"That won't work either," The tiger echoed.

Eriol lifted his staff, and it glowed blue. Now that Clow wasn't a part of him any longer, his aura wasn't red. The red jewel that was Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon used to had had turned into sapphires, and he directed his staff at the threesome that stood opposite them.

Spinel Sun opened his mouth to shoot a blue beam at them, but the tiger shot a beam that looked like sunlight back. The two powers met midair and exploded with a loud force, forcing Sakura to activate the 'Sleep' card.

Ruby Moon frowned, opening her palm and sending a series of sapphires not unlike Yue's own at her brother's target. The girl flung shapes that looked like the crescent moon towards the sapphires, and, like before, they exploded.

Sakura did the same, but Keroberos' fire and Yue's ice shards were deflected by the other two just as easily as they had Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon's attacks.

"You cannot defeat them," Clow said, still smiling. "Not like that."

"Why not?" Keroberos growled at his former master. "Why are you doing this, Clow?"

"Patience, Keroberos. All will be made known in time."

"Who are they, then?" Ruby Moon enquired.

Clow inclined his head, then started to explain.

"These six beings, I myself created within a large period of time. First, Keroberos was born, followed by Yue. Then, came Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon. And now, I have created them," He said, gesturing towards the two that stood beside him. "Spherical, as well as Crescent."

"Six guardians, six phases personified. Now that all is balanced, I can finally rest. However, there are things that I have to attend to, before I can finally be at peace," He smiled wider, "I don't mean death, of course, but you should understand..."

"I don't understand!" Sakura said, "What does that have to do with onii-chan?"

"When a Guardian recognises a new Mistress, he or she should not have any feelings left for the previous Master," Clow spoke grimly. "Yue, you still hold some old feelings for me, and that is not acceptable. Keroberos, you as well, hold some remaining affection for me. This too, is not acceptable."

"Keroberos' attachment is easily remedied, but Yue's however, is not. Measures will have to be taken to rid Yue of his affections, and I will be the one to take them."

Touya's body disappeared as Clow spoke.

"All this time, you, Sakura, thought that Keroberos and Yue were the Guardians of the Sun and Moon. It is, however, not as simple as that."

"Onii-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"Yue, Guardian of the Full Moon, and Keroberos, Guardian of the Rising Sun."

Yue and Keroberos stared in shock at their previous Master.

"Spinel Sun, Guardian of the Setting Sun, and Ruby Moon, Guardian of the New Moon."

Finally, he turned to the two by his side.

"Crescent and Spherical," He said, lifting his staff, and the two Guardians took flight, while he started to fade. His voice however, echoed.

"Guardian of the Crescent Moon, and Guardian of the Midday Sun."

"TO-YA!" Yue screamed in defiance, taking off after the Crescent. "Give him back to me!"

Crescent lifted her palm and backhanded the Moon Guardian, sending him flying to the ground. "Silence. You, the oldest of the three Moon Guardians, do not have powers that are as sophiscated as my own. Clow is no longer your Master, and your lover will not be so easily returned to you."

"G-give... To-ya... Back." Yue struggled to sit up.

"Ja ne..." Crescent said, smirking at Yue. "Onii-chan." She flew, but was interrupted by Ruby Moon.

"Stop. You're not going anywhere." Ruby Moon growled in her throat. "Not until you return Touya to Yue."

Crescent sent her spiralling attack towards the other female, causing her to get thrown back to the building. "You as well, ne?" She smiled tauntingly, "Onee-chan."

"Yamete!"

Fire combined with blue light as both Keroberos and Spinel Sun attacked Crescent simultaneously.

Cringing back, Crescent watched as Spherical responded with a beam of his own, his anger at his sister's imminent danger making him all that more powerful.

"Daijoubu, Crescent?"

"Aa, arigato," Crescent replied.

Keroberos and Spinel Sun were both reeling back from the mere blast of Spherical's attack, and Ruby Moon as well as Yue were faring no better. Concerned about their Guardians' health, Sakura and Eriol paid the other two Guardians no mind.

Which was why none of them saw the remorseful glint in Spherical's eyes, and the single tear that fell from Crescent went unnoticed.

...

Well, a short chapter, and it revolves more around Sakura than it does Yue/Yukito, but this chapter had to be written in order for you to understand the plot of the story.

Yes, I made Spherical and Crescent up, as well as the terms for the Guardians. You know, of the Rising/Setting/Midday Sun, and the Full/New/Crescent Moon.


	5. Invitation

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. THERE WILL BE RAPE AND VIOLENCE. Do not read if you are uncomfortable. I will place a warning where the M rated stuff will start and end.**

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Also, this fic can be read and understood without reading the lemons. They're only added for those of us who like citrus and the soury taste that it brings. ^-^ The rating will be T because of the limes, but I will mark out the chapters that are rated M or R, so that those that are too young or uncomfortable can skip. **Not reading the lemons will not affected your understanding of the plot.**

Author's Notes: This fic will probably end in about a chapter or two. Possibly three, but most likely between two and three. The lemon will be at the very end, after all the horrible things that I've put all the characters through. xD

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. So does Touya. And Yukito. And Yue. And... Urgh, you know that they don't belong to me, don't you? ^-^;; Spherical and Crescent, however, do belong to me. =]

Warnings:

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh –_ Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Chapter 5: Invitation

Yue wrapped his wings around himself tightly, shaking while he tried to control his emotions. His beloved To-ya had been captured by Clow. It was true, though, what Clow said. He was still in love with Clow. A part of him still did. He had told To-ya that, and his beloved had accepted. So why... Why was this happening now?

"Yue-san?"

He opened his wings just enough to look at his Mistress.

"Are you alright?"

Mutely, he nodded, then saw Keroberos' limp form on the ground. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon were being tended to by Eriol, but he didn't spare them a glance, crawling over to his elder brother.

"Kero?" No response. "Oy, Kero. Wake up!"

Sakura bit her lip, her expression one of worry. Why wasn't Keroberos waking up? Had Spherical's attack hit him so badly? "Kero-chan?"

"Keroberos! Keroberos, you idiot wake up!" Yue's expression was stricken, shaking his brother.

"Y-Yue-san. What's wrong with Kero-chan? Why isn't he waking up?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know..." Yue whispered. "Keroberos! Wake up, goddammit! Wake up! Wake up, _onii-chan_!"

"_Finally!_" Keroberos roared suddenly leaping up and pouncing on Yue, pinning him to the ground. "So, after so many years, it takes you to think I'm dying to call me that, eh, Yue? What kind of little brother are you anyway?"

It took a while for reality to sink in for both Yue and Sakura.

"Kero-chan!"

"Keroberos!"

Keroberos just grinned. "Now, I wanna kick that – what's his name again? - Spherical's butt. But before that, Sakura, do you have any pudding with ya?"

Sakura stared at Keroberos for a moment, then she climbed onto his back and told him to fly home, saying that there was pudding in the fridge. "Yue-san, I'd like it if you come, too."

Yue didn't want to. He really didn't feel like going back to the Kinomoto household without Touya. He wanted his Touya, he _needed _his Touya. Yet he had to go back, because if his Mistress was brave enough to face it, he should be too.

When they landed, Sakura told Keroberos that the pudding was on the lowest shelf of the fridge, and he bounded off without a single word. Her face then turned solemn as she turned to face Yue. She hugged his waist, burying her face in his chest. "I miss onii-chan. How are we going to get him back?"

Surprised at the sudden change of attitude towards him, Yue stood dumbfounded for a moment before he wrapped his arms around his Mistress. "I don't know, Sa- aruji."

She laughed, mumbling. "Call me Sakura."

"PUDDING!" Keroberos shouted from the kitchen, oblivious to the mood between Mistress and Guardian, racing out with one in his mouth. Both turned to raise one eyebrow at him, and he retreated back into the kitchen, muttering about moody Moon Guardians and temperamental Mistresses.

"He will never, _ever _develop a sense of timing, will he?" Yue asked rhetorically.

Sakura shook her head, giggling. "Nope."

"To-ya..." Yue whispered.

"Onii-chan..."

A bright light flashed in the room, almost blinding the two of them. Keroberos, shocked by the sudden burst of magical energy, padded into the room, only to see Crescent with a huge grin on her face. She had a choker, he noticed, that looked similar to Spherical's collar. Both black with a white jewel.

Wordlessly, she raised her hand and drew a line straight down. Words appeared, but before any of the trio could react, she disappeared.

_Yue,_

_Venture into my home, and you will find that of which you seek. My invitation has been extended, now it's up to you to decide whether or not you wish to continue. Know this, however, my beloved Full Moon, that if you fail, you will fail your Mistress, and you will lose everything._

_Clow._

Yue clenched his hands into fists. Touya was there. He had to get to Touya. It was all his fault, after all, that he had gotten Touya into a coma, and Touya had been captured by Clow. Clow. Why was he doing this to him?

_'I thought that we'd established that it was neither of our faults?' _Yukito asked.

_'But To-ya...'_

_'I know.'_

"I'm going." He said.

"All right!" Keroberos shouted. "I wanna kick some butt! Let's go!"

Sakura was quiet, still staring at the message. "Sakura?" Yue asked.

"I'm coming too." She said, voice determined, then smiled up at both her Guardians.

"Zettai daijoubu yo."

Yue smiled, then spoke to the deck of cards in Sakura's hand. "Card under my jurisdication, I command you. Shield!"

The card enveloped them in its protection, and with a single wave of Sakura's staff at the message, they disappeared, only to reappear in front of Clow's mansion in England. It was dark, and they couldn't see a thing, so, rather than wait for Sakura, Keroberos growled. "Card under my jurisdication, I command you. Light!"

When they could see themselves as well as the surroundings, Keroberos and Yue took up defensive stances in front of Sakura, having seen Spherical and Crescent.

"Welcome," Spherical grinned.

Crescent smirked, "Clow is waiting for you, Yue. And unless you want your boy-toy to die, you'd better get in there fast."

Yue paled, torn between going to save Touya and protecting his Mistress. On one hand, he couldn't bear it if Touya were to die. On the other, if his Mistress would to lose her life...

"Go on, Yue." Sakura smiled. "You can still command the Cards from there. Go!"

Yue flew.

Desperately he searched for Touya's aura, Yukito helping whenever he could. In the end, he found Touya in Clow's old bedroom, the room that was so familiar to him, having slept there for more than half of his life.

Touya was naked, his perfect bronze skin marred by the bleeding wounds that criss-crossed across his skin. A whip that was covered in blood lay on the floor near him. He was bound, his hands and legs tied to the bed with thick cords of silk. Yue's eyes widened, and he fell to his knees beside the bed. "To-ya..."

Touya's eyes fluttered open. "Yuki...?"

Yue's heart clenched painfully, hearing the name that fell from Touya's lips. Wasn't it obvious to him right now that he wasn't Yukito? The wings were rather obvious, were they not? He transformed into Yukito, letting the Snow Rabbit comfort the Peach Arrow.

"Sou, To-ya. It's me." He breathed, trying not to cry. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"I am afraid that will not be possible, Tsukishiro Yukito," A voice said, one that made Yukito turn swiftly and Touya cringe back, eyes widening in fear.

Clow smiled at the duo, then knelt down beside Yukito, one hand in his hair, and his nose at his neck, inhaling Yuki's scent. "Mmm..."

"Let go of him!" Touya struggled, trying to break free. "Let Yuki go!"

The sorceror just laughed breathlessly, "Moon Angel..."

Yukito glared at Clow with all the intensity of Yue, but they did not transform, merely sharing the perspective.

Clow sighed, "Very well, then. Now, I make the offer to the both of you. Do you wish for your beloved Touya to be let free?"

"That need not be asked," Yukito hissed both his and Yue's answer.

Clow smiled a predator's smile. "That is easy. All you have to do, is agree to be mine." The glint in his eyes was not difficult to miss.

Yue did a double take, as did Yukito. They looked at Touya, then back at Clow, eyes flitting back and forth as though not knowing which to choose.

'_What are we going to do?_' Yukito asked.

'_I... The most important is To-ya, isn't it?_'

An eyebrow was raised as Clow sighed deeply once more, then turned to take hold of the whip that lay on the floor. "I'll make the decision easier for you, then, shall I?" After saying so, he froze Yue in his position.

[Violence and rape starts here]

He raised his hand and brought the whip down on Touya's already injured body, hard. Yukito and Yue could do nothing except watch, stricken, while their beloved screamed and tried to flinch away from the attack.

"TO-YA!" They screamed to no avail. Touya was wrestling with his own demons, and as much as they wanted to help, they couldn't. "TO-YA!"

Again, the whip was brought down on Touya's skin, opening half healed wounds and inflicting new ones on Touya's injured body. Again, and Touya screamed. Clow didn't seem like he was going to stop, but he did, after Touya was almost unconscious.

Before anyone could react, Clow dropped the whip and grabbed hold of Touya's limp member. Shedding the yukata that he was wearing, Clow plunged himself to the hilt into Touya's body. Touya's hoarse scream echoed throughout the room and in Yue and Yukito's head.

Clow didn't seem to feel merciful that evening, as he continued to plunge deeply into Touya's body while his hold on Touya tightened. Touya trashed on the bed, back arching as he fought not to enjoy what Clow was so roughly doing to his body.

Yukito screamed, clamping his hands over his ears. "No! Stop it!"

'_Yukito, calm down, please!_'

When he refused, Yue took over, transforming, but his expression was the same as Yukito's, helpless and panic mixed together.

Touya climaxed, and Clow emptied himself into the former moments later, biting down on his shoulder to cage the scream that threatened to tear out of his throat. Touya screamed again, and Yue was sure that the bite drew blood.

[End of violence and rape]

Yue didn't want to see it, didn't want to hear it. He could bear it any longer, and Clow wanted him in exchange for Touya. He could keep Touya safe. He could do it, protect his beloved, by going back to his former Master.

'_Do it._' Yukito's voice said.

"Stop it, Clow!" Yue screamed. "I- I'll be yours, just stop it!"

Clow did not stop.

"Stop it, _Master!_"

Clow stopped.

"I'll be yours. I belong to you, Master."

Clow released his hold on Touya, and pushed Yue against the wall, shedding him of his clothes and taking him, harder than he took Touya.

"Say it again!" Clow hissed.

"I belong to you..." Yue whispered, "Master."

And he kept repeating it, when Clow took him again and again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So... Well, uhm. Do you guys hate me now? .

ShadowWolfDagger: Here's your update! Sorry it took so long. =p


	6. Remember Me

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Also, this fic can be read and understood without reading the lemons. They're only added for those of us who like citrus and the soury taste that it brings. ^-^ The rating will be T because of the limes, but I will mark out the chapters that are rated M or R, so that those that are too young or uncomfortable can skip. **Not reading the lemons will not affected your understanding of the plot.**

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP. So does Touya. And Yukito. And Yue. And... Urgh, you know that they don't belong to me, don't you? ^-^;; Spherical and Crescent belong to me, though. =]

Warnings: Uh, drama, shock, and birthday parties.

Author's Notes: Here we are, the very last chapter of this fic. I know that when you read the ending most of you might kill me. .

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh –_ Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Chapter 6: Remember Me

It was morning, by the time that Yukito woke up. He was sore, everywhere. Clow had not been gentle the previous night, and the tear tracks that had dried were still there, etched on his face. Yue had transformed back into him sometime during the night, but the Moon Guardian had taken the hits by himself, not letting Yukito feel any pain. What he merely felt now were the after effects. Groaning at the pain that was stabbing at his head, he sat up, then turned his attention to the bed.

He couldn't see much of it, so he staggered to his feet, and limped over to his beloved, only to find that Touya was no longer. Sometime throughout the night, while Clow was taking him, he had realised Touya of his bonds, and had, apparently, sent him back home.

"My Angel, are you still thinking about him?"

Yukito turned to look at Clow, who wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked angry.

"No, Master," Yukito said to appease Clow. "I do not think of anyone but you."

Clow smiled, then walked over to him and enveloped him in a tight embrace. "Good, my Angel. I don't want you to think about anyone except myself."

"Yes, Master."

"Clow?" A voice came from the doorway.

The duo turned to find an irate Crescent. "When you are done playing with your _Angel_," She sneered the title, "Perhaps you'd like to come and tend to Spherical and my injuries." That said, she spun around to walk back to where she came from.

Clow sighed, releasing his hold on Yukito. "I am afraid, my Angel, that my two other children are jealous of you. I shall have to tend to them first, before I come back for you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Master."

Clow smiled, and prepared to walk away.

"Master?"

"Mm?"

"Could I..."

Clow raised a hand to Yukito's cheek, stroking gently. "What is it, my Angel?"

"Could I return to my room? The one I used to live in?"

Clow smiled. "Of course. Anything for you."

"Thank you, Master."

Yukito found his way to his – Yue's – room easily enough, with the Moon Guardian telling him the way. He took his glasses off, and laid them on the night stand next to the bed before collasping onto it, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He drifted off to sleep again, lying on the soft bed.

"I love you, To-ya..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Clow walked into the sitting room to find Crescent trying to heal the wounds of Spherical, who was unconscious, but not daring to, afraid that mixing Moon and Sun magic might bring disaster to her brother. She must have known that Clow had entered the room, but did not say anything. The fight between them as well as Keroberos and Sakura had tired them out.

"Come, Crescent. Let me do it." Clow said, his hand gently pushing Crescent's aside and hovering over Spherical's body, healing him. He then proceeded to Crescent's, but she pushed him aside, her face impassive. "I can do it myself."

Clow stood, taller than Crescent, and he backed her against the wall, kissing her roughly on the lips, his hands wrapping around her slender waist to gain more control over her. The Crescent Moon Guardian struggled against him for a moment, but relaxed into her Master's embrace soon after.

"Are you jealous, Crescent?" He whispered into her ear.

Crescent didn't answer for a while, but sighed resignedly, "Yes."

Clow chuckled, "Do not fear, my love." He said, playing with the choker around her neck. "Do not fear."

"Master..."

He kissed her again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Touya collasped into his bed, after having been treated somewhat by Sakura. He saw the Mirror card standing next to his bed, a concerned expression on her face. He raised a hand to gently stroke her cheek, before letting it fall again.

He curled up, facing the wall.

"Yue... Yuki..." He whispered. "I miss you. Why did this have to happen?"

He slept.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Touya found himself lying on a cloud, and sighed. He turned onto his side, only to find his beloved next to him. But he looked... Different._

"_Yuki?"_

_Yukito groaned, then sat up. His hair was the length of Yue's but the silver that Yukito's was. His eyes were the same wide orbs, but they were lavender instead of amber. He ran a hand through his hair, not seeming very surprised at how long it was._

"_To-ya...?"_

_He might have wanted to say something else, but Touya leaping on top of him pushed all the breath out of the smaller male, kissing him passionately while his hands roamed down the his body._

_Touya then realised that they were both naked, but didn't stop to comment on it._

"_Yuki..."_

_Yukito didn't say anything, just continued the fight with Touya's tongue. God, how he missed the feeling of being in Touya's arms._

"_To-ya. Wash it away." He murmured. "Wash Clow's touch from me. Please."_

_Touya obliged. Gently, he curled his fingers around Yukito's half erected member, then pumped him, agonizingly slowly. Yukito arched helplessly into his touch, moaning._

"_Oh, god, To-ya!"_

_Dipping his head, Touya lavished attention on Yukito's hard nipples, alternating between sucking and licking. When Yukito cried out, Touya bit, earning another moan. Moments later, Yukito came in Touya's hand._

_Gathering his lover's seed, Touya started to prepare Yukito, inserting a finger, then another. "To-ya!"_

_A second and a third was added. By the time Touya withdrew them, his beloved was crying out, pleading with him._

"_To-ya, please!"_

_Lips parting, Touya crushed his lips to Yukito's, slamming into his body with one swift stroke, all the way to the hilt. Groaning into the other's mouth, Touya continued to thrust, to plunge, until Yukito arched off the cloud entirely, and they both came._

"_I love you, To-ya."_

"_I love you too, Yuki."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yukito woke up, breathing hard. He turned on his side, knowing that he would never see his beloved To-ya again. Deep inside, him, Yue wept as well.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yeah, uhm. That's the end. .

No need to ask, I _know_ you all hate me. There might be an epilogue of this fic [prologue of the sequel], but I cannot guarantee that there actually will be a sequel. If you want me to write a sequel, just drop me a review, and I promise that I'll write the epilogue faster than you can say, "GET ON WITH IT!"

But, if there's no demand of a sequel, the fic will end here. =]]

Angsty ending, eh? =p


	7. Epilogue

This fic contains yaoi, shounen ai, lemons, limes, angst, strong language and total sap. If you're a homophobe, or any of the above offends you, then it's not my fault if you decide to continue reading this. If you write me a review that says that this sucks because you don't like the above, then the only thing that I'll do is to start laughing my ass off at you.

Author's Notes: My second attempt at a CCS fanfic. The first was a TouyaxYue/Yukito lemon [oneshot], and now I'm trying for something different. I'll probably turn this into a series, because I want to try it. ^-^

DISCLAIMER: CCS and all characters mentioned in this fic belongs to CLAMP. Spherical and Crescent belong to me.

Warnings: None whatsoever.

"Blahh" - Speech

'Blahh' – Thoughts

_'Blahh' –_ Yue and Yukito's communication

_Blahh _- Sounds

Darkest Sunrise – Epilogue

It's been six months since he had been torn away from his most beloved.

Yue stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, the one that he used to be so accustomed to seeing and waking up to. Ever since he and Touya had gotten together, however, Yue had forgotten about this image, and all that he was used to seeing when he woke up in the morning, was Touya's face.

So adorable in his sleep, Touya was.

In a way, he had gotten used to living in the mansion once more, had grown used to Clow coming into whatever room he was in and taking him right there and then. It didn't hurt so much, now that he'd gotten used to it.

He'd tried to imagine that Clow was Touya, when he got lonely, but truth be told it had never really worked. Touya was rough, like Clow was. Clow was dominant, and liked to overpower him, whereas Touya was gentle – he tried never to hurt him if it was in his power – and always took on the role of submission whenever Yue wanted to be on top.

He really, really missed Touya.

"Hey, Yue, want to duel?" Crescent asked from the door. His relationship with his siter had improved over time, and the both of them liked to spar whenever they had free time. Spherical hardly joined in, but that could be because Spherical got on Yue and Crescent's nerves the same way Keroberos did, and also becaues they always sparred during the night, when the moon was high.

"Sure," He said, getting up.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hya!"

"Ugh!"

Crescent aimed a high kick at Yue's head, followed by a couple of her crescent moons. Yue ducked, blocked off her attack with a shield, then proceeded to fire arrows at her.

Spreading her wings, Crescent flew out of the way, but one arrow managed to lodge itself in her right wing, and she snarled at the pain, glancing up at the sky. She was at a disadvantage – the full moon was Yue's symbol, not hers.

Drawing power from her reserves, she healed the injury, and prepared to attack, but another arrow flew her way, piercing the jewel of her choker.

The both of their screams, soprano and baritone, was the last thing they both heard before they collasped.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Epilogue of Darkest Sunrise, prologue of Brightest Sunset. =p

Yes. Yes, I will be continuing the fic. But it will be under TouyaxYue instead of TouyaxYukito. Go look for it now, yes? =p

Self-betaed. Probably has lots of mistakes. =x


End file.
